Smash Bros Battle Collection
by Mordred Dantete
Summary: A collection of "Writer's Block" induced fights between our favorite SSB's characters. Mostly oneshots but possibly in multiple parts. Rated T for obvious violence.


_AN: A "one shot" yet two (?) part fight scene featuring my favorite swordsmen._

**New Challenger Pt: 1**

This could not be right. For starters, the letter had stated that two new challengers had arrived. Yet there was only one man before him. And he was so young he could hardly be called a man himself. Despite his appearance and small stature, he wore a deep azure breastplate and cape, even with a headband to keep his fiery red hair out of his deep blue eyes. He was skinny. He looked… well he did not look like a swordsman at all. The ornate sword on his belt did not necessarily mean anything either. However, it was the look in his eyes that revealed his skill as a swordsman.

Link had already stepped forward and drawn his sword, testing his grip on his shield, he stood at the ready, not sure what to expect from this boy. Though he knew from personal experience how much a child could accomplish. He also silently berated himself again as closer inspection set the red haired man probably somewhere near his age.

Link inched forward slightly, but the other man did not move. He only watched, a small smile tugging on his lips. They stood still for a few moments, looking each other over, trying to measure up the other's skills.

Some distance behind Link, the others shifted uncomfortably. Zelda had insisted on accompanying him, as had Samus, being Links most common tag-team partner. Several others had followed as well, hoping to watch a battle of swordsmen and try to find ways of defeating Links technique and a first look at this newcomer's style.

After several moments of stare down, Link started to take another step forward, but stopped abruptly when the red haired man spoke.

"Roy."

Link gripped his sword tighter. "What?"

The red haired man sighed. "My name…"

Link nodded slowly, catching on; then raised his sword in salute to his opponent. "Link."

Roy nodded, and then drew his sword slowly. "Now that the combatants have introduced themselves," he raised his own blade in a salute, "The duel can begin." And then he was gone.

Link had only a moment to compose himself before Roy was on top of him, sword raised above his head and already arcing down toward him. Link moved his shield to intercept, but the sheer force began pushing him back and he was forced to brace his shield with his sword arm. Even then he felt his feet losing their balance, and he shoved Roy's sword away and hopped back out of the reach.

Roy did not give him time to recover though. He rushed forward again, leaping into the air with his sword raised high in a powerful overhead attack Link recognized very well. Link shuffled back, waiting for the moment Roy would be vulnerable when he landed. Roy's feet touched down, his sword hitting nothing but air. Link rushed in, sword leading. However, Roy had begun spinning almost before he had landed. Before Link's eyes, Roy's blade began trailing a wave of fire. Link was forced to turn his attack into a counter, and as his blade connected with Roy's there was an explosion. Flames danced over him, singing his tunic and possibly costing him an eyebrow. His feet were lifted from the ground and he was thrown several feet to crash amidst the debris of the battlefield.

Watching, Zelda gasped and moved forward to assist. Her peripheral vision caught a flash of metal and she leapt back, just in time to avoid the sword strike. Turning she saw another man, wearing blue armor similar to Roy's. This man was taller, with dark hair and ice colored eyes. His cape was longer, sword was slender, and armor was lighter than Roy's but it was clear he must be the second challenger.

The man raised his sword in an elegant salute. "Marth."

Zelda steeled her gaze and called upon her magic, instantly changing into her "disguise." "Stand aside," she demanded.

Marth raised his sword to point at her. "Now that is not very polite. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if you interfere."

Zelda reached into a hidden pocket on her left arm and pulled out several throwing needles and launched them with a flick of her wrist. Marth's eyes widened very slightly and with an uncanny speed, he ducked to the side before lunging forward, sword leading. Zelda danced back, dropping to a crouch to try and sweep Marth's feet from under him, but he danced back and pivoted, bringing one foot up to kick her. She could not get away in time; however, the boot stopped an inch from her head and instead dropped hard onto her shoulder. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed his leg, meaning to throw him to the ground, but again his agility surprised her. He leapt up, using his free leg to kick under her elbow, causing her to release his leg. He planted his now freed foot on her chest and pushed off of her in a back flip, landing perfectly balanced a few feet away.

Link struggled to his feet, expecting the next attack to be upon him, but Roy was advancing slowly. A fire burned in his eyes and a smile spread across his face. He was enjoying this.

Link pushed himself to his hands and knees, releasing his grip on his shield and reaching for a small pouch on his belt. He had not wanted to use this trick so soon, but he saw no other choice.

A flick of his wrist caused a spark to light the wick and sent the bomb flying through the air. Roy stopped dead and instinctively slashed out with his sword, the impact causing the bomb to explode. Flames washed out over the young swordsman, though doing little; however, the concussion knocked him a step back, and loosened his grip on his sword. That was all Link needed, as he had followed his bomb only moments behind, sword slashing upwards.

Roy managed to get his own sword for a parry, but he was still badly off balance. He rocked back on his heels as link pivoted around. He had expected the parry, and quickly placed himself behind Roy, smashing his shield into his back. Roy tumbled forward and launched himself into a roll to get away from Link's seeking blade.

Farther back, Zelda and Marth were trading attacks; neither coming near landing. Zelda's lithe dodges kept her out of reach of Marth's sword, and Marth's sword and his quick footwork kept him away from Zelda's well placed kicks.

A grin twisted Zelda's masked lips as she flexed her forearm, allowing a small sphere to drop into her palm. She sprinted forward as Marth set himself for her attack. As she neared, she tossed the deku nut on the ground.

Marth flinched at the flash, giving Zelda the opening she needed. She ducked under his arm and swung her leg around, driving her knee into Marth's abdomen. Marth doubled over and Zelda's face lit up, victory was in her sight. But then a strong hand clamped down on her throat, she felt herself leave the ground and into the air, to crash in a heap a few feet back with Marth closing in, hardly winded.

Roy was still hard pressed. Having avoided the worst of the situation, he still could not find a way though Link's sword and shield. He backpedaled several feet away and set himself again. However, instead of pressing forward, Link set himself as well, his shield forward and his sword raised high and ready.

Roy grinned. He rushed forward, thrusting slightly right of center. Link easily turned his sword away, bringing his sword to bear on the now vulnerable Roy. As the sword slid past him, safely deflected by his shield, link noticed the tip was not very sharp. Roy's sword was not meant for thrusting, which meant…

Link's sword came down on nothing as Roy twisted away, even as his sword was deflected. He turned to gather momentum, turning his back to Link for a split second before leaping into the air and bearing down with a double handed strike at point blank, fire flaring off his blade.

Link's shield was still out wide from deflecting Roy's thrust, so he brought his sword up to guard. Like before there was an explosion and Link felt Roy's attack pushing though his guard. Link quickly brought his shield in to brace his sword, holding Roy in mid air for a moment. More flames burst from Roy's sword and Link felt himself forced down somewhat, though still standing firm. However, he felt Roy's weight shift and a heavy leather boot connected with the side of Link's head, sending him staggering to the side. Roy touched down lightly next to him, still holding his sword in both hands; the tip touched the ground as he brought it forward in a heavy golf swing, sparks and flames still licking the blade. Somehow link managed to bring his shield to block but was once again launched into the air.

Link hit the ground hard and felt the air blast from his lungs. Opening his eyes he saw Roy closing in fast. He was not going to give link the opportunity to bring another of his tricks to bear. From his prone position, there was little link could. This fight was over for him.

There was a loud bang and Link felt something electric wash over him as an orb of light sailed through his sight. Roy tried to skid to a halt but did not have time. His eyes widened as the shot struck him, launching him backward. He cried out in pain and crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Looking up, Link saw a familiar armored figure standing over him.

Samus looked down at him with her usual emotionless stare. "Tag out," she said.


End file.
